Neo Akatsuki Meeting 2
Tafun Returns? As everyone was outside training Fuku heard something from in the base. "Hay everyone come here I think something is in the base" said Fuku with everyone behind him. Drake Uchiha rushed to them."Let's see who this person of so great importance be."Mr.X, said walking inside the base.Drake while rushing said to Mr.x "move old man no time for you"."Calling me a old man". Mr.X replied as he made Drake levitate in the air, and crushed him, causing blood to flow out from Drakes nose.Drake formed susanoo's ribcage and a hand then he Crushed Mr.x bones causing blood to flow from his entire body Mr.x fell unconsious. But Mr.X revived and was properly alright, as they entered the meeting room. " Wow so huge" grasped Mr.X "Well great,just great well just dont mess with me now im busy i gotta see if Tafun is back" said Drake in angry mood. "Well, who is this Tafun guy,..?" wondered Mr. X. Drake walking besides Mr.X said "Well he's some one you should be scared of he's our leader"."Who cares, He must be hiding in the shadows now....."laughed Mr.X. Drake said "Well to be honest i've never seen him before nor witnessed his power nor can I read his shinobi file". "Then why did you say,...I should be scared of him, No-Brain-Red-Eye." laughed Mr.X. Drake said "Well people say he's strong and scary indeed okay ugly?" "People say,.....and you believe.?.....did you believe me when i said that you were a No-Brain-Red-Eye....?" smirked Mr.X. Drake giving a weird look then punching Mr.x causing mr.x's tooth to break and fall in his own hand and Drake starts laughing on him and ask's him "Have you heard of brushing or something like that, probably no..." "Pretty funny kiddo..." Mr.X laughed as be became normal again. Drake's mouth opened wide he screamed. "hat the im trapped with a creepy zombie!!". "Thats too kiddish name,...people call me the Morning Ghost" Mr.X laughed ,looking at Drakes face. Drake with a angry face grinding his teeth punches Mr.x causing him to fall and crash with the wall. However Mr.X, levitated and resurfaced. Both Mr.X and Drake, started awaiting the arrival of Tafun Uchiha. Drake asking Mr.X "You from the organisation?" "Not really, I have come here to meet my friend Shoji Kengen",sighed Mr.X.. Drake smirking said "I should've known, only a weirdo like him can have friends like you". "Well, you are right,...he was talking about signing a summoning contract with a ghost" laughed Mr.X. Suddenly a cobra came with a letter in its mouth and gave it to Sen. Sen began to read the letter. "Dear members this is Tafun Uchiha I know I have been gone for a long time but the army is complete and I will see you on the battle field. Also Sen this cobra will take you to the Desert Lands were you will train with me." Niyya and Natsumi appeared outside beside Sen. "So he wants us to meet him at the battle field. Sounds good to me." said Natsumi as she smiled. "Let's go you two bafoons..." said Natsumi before looking at Niyya. "Well, it's time for you to go back home, don't you think?" said Natsumi. "Yeah, I should be heading out, by the way, if anyone mentions me outside your group, I was never here. If my mother finds out I was visiting you and the akatsuki, I may be labled a criminal, and I don't want that at all..." said Niyya. "Ok, I'll make sure that Drake and Mysterious Mr. X keeps their mouths closed..." said Natsumi with a smile before hugging Niyya. "Seeya!" Niyya said before beaming off in a bright display of light. "Ok people, lets get ready to leave for the battle field" said Natsumi as she walked off." Wait he doesn't mean now... In three days we will leave for war" said the cobra. "Natsumi!!!", screamed a man, who was running out of the forest with a white haired figure. "It's me! Sojiro, said Sojiro as he reached the end of the forest, and stood with Arata Uzumaki."Hey Sojiro" said Sen "Why is everyone yelling?!" said Natsumi as her body turned into Amaterasu, looking around at everyone. "Ok, in 3 days we'll be set to leave for war... I got that, and why were you screaming Sojiro?" said Natsumi as her body returned to normal while walking towards him."Ok everyone I will see you on the battlefield" said Sen as him and the cobra disappeared into a white cloud. "Did you people forget....Shoji Kengen, He is a part of your group right....?" asked Mr.X. Drake walked away saying "well if Tafun wont give me importance i better train myself meet you guys in the war,i Will be taking my leave bye guys and Arata would you like to train with me?" Natsumi looks at everyone making their own decision on things. "We'll I guest I'll just rest until then...." said Natsumi as she walked towards the base, on her way to her room.As she made to her room, Mr.X, followed her, and said," Hell, young lady...I see your name is Natsumi and you are the most responsible character here, May I know how I can assist during this war of your organisation". "Actually, it's not really u to me... I'm just striaght forward in general, and I take responcibility for what I have to due, and thanks for the offer, but I think I'm more than capable of taking care of things by myself... Good day..." said Natsumi as she walked off, entering her room and closing the door shortly after. Yumi Sake sat on top of the hideout relaxing on her back looking at the scuffle clouds in the sky. She kindly made distance from the others it would seem but not intentionally. Her personality just causes her not to get along with anyone without causing an unwanted conflict. Shes not very talkative unless it’s dealing with plans on taking down villages from the team’s leader which she hardly sees. She hardly even see’s her partner Ace around anymore because of her constant traveling through smaller villages. It could be seen as recon or selfish behavior. Either way she does what she wanted and no one will tell her otherwise. When it comes to having a lack of manners, no one is nearly as bad as Yumi. She's foul, using every word in the book and rude beyond belief. Yumi is not afraid to tell it like is, she speaks honestly and openly with an utter sense of superiority. At least with her around it'll never be a dull moment. From where she laid she starts hearing noise of Drake and Mr.X fighting, the reason behind that was far from her reach at the moment. From being one of the first people here at the hideout she starts seeing other members approaching with there partners. She sits up finally sitting on the stone circular cave to take a look. They all would be able to spot her sitting on the roof of the cave. Her hair highlighted on the ends of her hair differencing the colors of her robe attire, of course her casual wear was seen underneath. She doesn’t say a word but just observe. Prepartions With a 3 day deadline for war, and the knockout of Drake Uchiha. The member's were wondering his replacement. Mr.X, was busy cleaning his equipment, which somewhat resembled a tanto. "What's up?", asked Arata as he walked towards Mr. X; eating a sandwich."The Temperature in the room is a little up, I guess,"Mr.X, groaned as he waved his sword toward's Arata. Oh,...! The Army........ With 2 more days to go,.....The Neo Akatsuki members trained hard for the upcoming war. Mr.X, came running in a scary mood. "People did you see the army,....Tafun Uchiha created,.....its so harder than the Akatsuki Zetsu Army" shouted Mr.X,catching everyones attention. Yumi entered the room after training by herself right after Mr. X did. Shes heard about Tafun’s army but didn’t play much interest in them. Only because she believed in her team’s abilities to face armies on there own, not a created team. “Ha, how hilarious.” Yumi mocking Mr. X’s comment. “How can Tafun’s army be any more scarier than we are?” saying as she walks pass him to stand in the far corner of the room with a towel over her neck with her hair wet. "Say that to Tafun, coz He doesn't believe in us,......."grumped Mr.x. “Pathetic.” She replied. “Maybe we shouldn’t have him lead us, maybe I should kill him.” Saying shockingly, she's foul, using every word in the book and rude beyond belief. Yumi is not afraid to tell it like is, she speaks honestly and openly with an utter sense of superiority. “I mean if one sees fought in his team then he should correct it but there is none. That damn shows he’s dim-witted with power that only scares. I will not stand quiet in any meeting again with a guy like that leading us into battle in a few days.” Speaking to the entire group with out a care and bold when she did speak. "Action speaks louder than words, but I wouldn't do anything like that, which will lower the teams morale during the war,........especially when we are against a Great Nation of the Leaf." smirked Mr.X."You will not speak of lord Tafun" said the cobra that had been here when Sen had left, and Tafun only made the army because not all of you will be on the battle field" said the cobra."Talking Cobra, that means some of us, are supposed to stay and guard the base ?" said Mr.X."no some of you will be on the medical"said the Cobra."Medical, Its only for the ladies, I don't know a thing about Human Body"laughed Mr.X."No there will be some males on the medical team."said the snake."If you are correct, there are no males in this organisation, who is capable to use medical-ninjutsu."analyzed Mr.X. "You obvisously don't know as much as you think you know about us then... Although not his style, Ace knows a few medical ninjutsu... afterall, his sister wasn't called "The Young Goddess of Medical Ninja" for nothing..." said Natsumi as she walked into the room, eyeing Mr. X. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're not the one to talk. Not every female is good or bad at Medical ninjutsu, o don't talk about females as if they're little to nothing, compared to males" Natsumi said as she told off Mr. X. "This is a free world, so Yumi can speak however she wants. We're not exactly obligated to obey Tafun, even though he's the leader, otherwise Ace would be here right now instead of taking care of something important. I've studied the human body thoughly, as well as infiltrated and obtained various technique from the hidden Cloud, Rain, Leaf, Sand, and even the great Hexoshigakure itself before it's demise. So before you say whatever you feel like saying and tell people how they will and will not speak to others, you should really think about how you speak..." said Natsumi in total agreement with Yuki. "By the way Yumi, I'll let Ace know to be back in 1 day so he can get some training in with you as well as other stuff" Natsumi said while smiling at Yumi."Wow Yumi you really know how to help others" said Kawa with a smile. "Well, Ace is a great sensor than a medic.......... He has to be deployed in the Sensor division, as I know," said Mr.X. "Err may I suggest someone?", mumbled Farao. "Anyone heard of Raine Shimomura?" Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Izabella ev